I love you to death
by Demoiselle cupcake
Summary: La ville de Karakura au Japon est la cible de mystérieuses disparitions.  Gore/Horreur/fait vécus. Pour des lecteurs matures et avertis. Gros M.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour à vous les amis (e)s. Je me suis laissé tenter par l'écriture d'une nouvelle sur le manga de Tite Kubo, j'ai nommé, Javel! Mais nan, je déconne, c'est bleach. Bon, vu que ma première idée a, à priori, déjà été exploitée par une autre auteure, j'ai tenté de renouveler avec mes premiers amours, ce qui signifie, le gore : sang, tripes, mort à profusion. Je m'essaie, je ne garantis pas l'effet escompté. Je me suis basé, pour écrire ma nouvelle, d'un mauvais rêve que j'ai fait la nuit passé (on s'en fout) ainsi qu'une histoire vraie, celle du cannibale de Milwaukee (u.s.a), Jeffrey Dahmer.

Résumé : La ville de Karakura, au Japon, est la cible de disparition mystérieuse depuis quelque mois. Aucune trace, aucun corps des différentes victimes n'est retrouvé, qui pourrait croire que cette ville est le théâtre de crimes abominables. Seul témoin de cette affaire, Grimmjow jagerjaques.

Prologue

_La police de Karakura demeure sans nouvelle de la jeune Orihime Inoue, portée disparue depuis maintenant 16 jours. La brigade policière continue ses recherches. Nous rappelons à la population qu'Orihime Inoue est une jeune adolescente de 16 ans. Lors de sa disparition, elle portait l'uniforme du Collège de la ville…

L'annonceur radio se fit brutalement interrompre lorsqu'une main vint fermer le poste.

_Pauvre petite, ses parents ne la reverront plus jamais. Fit le tenancier du bar tout en séchant un verre avec un linge.

Au bar, un jeune homme dans la mi-vingtaine abordait un visage placide, sans émotion, aucune. Ses yeux de jade observaient le liquide dans son verre, qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner dans sa main Il prit tranquillement une petite gorgée du liquide ambré.

_Ouais, pauvre petite. Répondit-il doucement, dans un ton de voix qui ne laissait pas place à ses états d'âme.

Cette après-midi du mois d'aout s'annonçait très chaude, le mercure n'arrêtait pas de grimper.

L'heure de la pause dîner avait sonné pour les étudiants du lycée de Karakura. Alors que certains faisaient la file pour avoir leur plateau-repas, d'autres avaient déjà préparé et recherchaient des tables pour manger. Dehors, un petit groupe d'étudiants avait trouvé emplacement à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier en fleur.

_Aux nouvelles ce matin, ils disent que les autorités n'ont toujours pas trouvé Orihime Inoue. Confirma un jeune colosse assit sur l'herbe.

_Vous saviez qu'elle étudiait à notre lycée? Demanda une grande blonde à la peau foncée.

_Ouais j'avais déjà vu cette pétasse aux gros lolos dans un corridor, elle se tient avec le petit rouquin et ses amis. Ce moqua le plus grand et le plus mince de tous.

_Nnoitora, pour toi, toutes les femmes sont des salopes. Ricana à son tour un jeune homme à la chevelure rosé.

_Et toi Grimm, tu la connaissais cette fille? Demanda le colosse en direction d'un jeune homme assis un peu plus à l'écart.

_Nan, j'ai d'autres choses à faire de ma vie que de connaitre tous les étudiants de ce

putain de lycée. Railla ledit Grimmjow en passant une main dans sa chevelure bleue.

_Ouais, tu préfères peut-être te les farcir au lieu de les connaitre. Se moqua à nouveau le dénommé Nnoitora en tirant la langue où se trouvait un piercing.

_Regarde l'autre grande gueule qui la rapplique. Non, mais tu ne t'es pas bien regardé! Grogna Grimmjow.

_Ta gueule sale pédale, au moins moi je me limite aux petites chattes (*ouais je vous l'avais pas dit que l'histoire allait être cru? Ha bien désolé ^^''*). Renchérit le plus grand des deux en se levant pour provoquer Grimmjow, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil face aux insultes lancées par l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

_T'as même pas assez de couilles pour me répondre, espèce de salle tapette. Murmura Nnoitora, cependant ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Grimmjow se leva et fit volte-face à ce dernier.

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la salle tapette? Moi au moins je n'ai pas des petits problèmes de démangeaisons là…Fit'il tout bas, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entendent, tous en pointant la région intime de Nnoitora. Celui-ci vit rouge et commença à lancer des insultes alors que la blonde le retenait par les bras.

_J'me casse…Finit par conclure Grimmjow en se levant.

_Tu va sécher le reste de la journée Jaguerjack? Tu sais que tu es à un avertissement d'être renvoyé du lycée? Demanda le jeune colosse.

Mais le bleuté ne répondit par et prit le chemin des portes en grillages.

La jeune fille se réveilla encore dans cet affreux endroit. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle était ni combien de temps elle s'y trouvait. Elle se souvenait simplement qu'elle avait été dansée dans un club de nuit avec Tatsuki et d'autres amies. Elle était sortie prendre l'air puis, plus rien. Elle avait repris conscience ici, attachée et aveuglée par un bandeau. Quelque jour après s'être retrouvé ici, elle avait eu contact avec quelqu'un. Elle était venue à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un homme si on prenait en considération la tonalité de sa voix. Puis, il s'était avéré que c'était cet homme qui l'avait amené où elle se trouvait, mais l'endroit et le nom de cet homme restaient interdits. Elle passait ses journées attachée, parfois assise, parfois couchée.

Ça devait faire plus de deux semaines qu'elle se trouvait là et aujourd'hui, Orihime s'était mis en tête de parler à son assaillant. Elle attendit qu'il vienne lui donner à manger.

_Combien de temps allez-vous me détenir ici? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix imprégnée de désespoir. Mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas.

_Ais-je l'espoir de revoir mes amis, de retourner à l'école? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de demander à la demoiselle.

_Tu ne veux plus rester avec moi? Sa voix était triste, mais une rage inconnue si terrait.

_Non. Mais…

Orihime n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'homme l'interrompit.

_Je t'ai offert un toit, je t'ai nourri…Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

_Je…

_Espèce de petite ingrate…Tu es comme les autres…

L'homme lui asséna une violente gifle, assez puissante pour la faire tomber au sol, la lèvre en sang.

Alors que la jeune fille peinait à se relever après le coup, l'homme derrière elle enlevait la ceinture des sangles de son jeans. Il se plaça juste derrière elle, et lui passa la ceinture au cou tout en serrant son étreinte. La jeune femme apeurée, porta ses mains à sa gorge pour tenter de défaire l'étreinte de la ceinture en cuir noir qui l'étranglait. Mais l'homme maintenait la pression sur sa gorge frêle. Après quelque seconde seulement, les yeux ambrés de la jeune femme tournèrent dans leur orbite pour devenir complètement blancs. Puis, après avoir asséné quelque coup a son agresseur, Orihime perdit connaissance. Le meurtrier défit son emprise sur la gorge malmenée de la rouquine avant de se rendre dans une pièce adjacente à celle-ci et revenir avec un sac en plastique. Il s'agenouilla devant le corps inerte de l'adolescente, prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la déposer sur ses cuisses. L'homme passa sa main dans la longue chevelure d'une couleur si, irréel, pour une japonaise. Il continua ses caresses sur son visage puis engouffra la tête de la jeune femme dans le sac en plastique et le referma, bien serré, sur sa gorge afin de l'étouffer une fois pour de bon. Il se releva, secouant son jeans par la même occasion, et regarda la poitrine de sa victime se gonfler légèrement pour redescendre pour s'arrêter après quelque seconde.


	2. Chapter 2

I love you to death

Chapitre 2

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus descendait la rue qui le menait chez lui, les mains dans les poches et le regard rivés sur ses pas.

Il n'avait pas eu envie d'assister aux cours de l'après midi, il avait dons séché comme à son habitude. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ses parents le réprimanderaient. Ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de l'éducation de leur fils de 19 ans. A cette seule pensée, Grimmjow avait arrêté de marcher, il voulait rebrousser chemin et partir loin d'ici, cependant, il se trouvait déjà devant sa maison.

Grimmjow vivait dans une famille assez aisée.

Son père était le PDG d'une entreprise qui œuvrait en informatique et sa mère était infirmière dans l'hôpital de la région. Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être uni. Ses deux parents travaillait tous les jours et passait peu de temps avec leur fils unique.

Grimmjow avait vite appris à ce débrouillé seul et à ne compter que sur soi-même.

Ce soir, comme tous les autres, Grimmjow rentrait dans une maison vide, ses parents devaient soi être absent ou bien ils travaillaient dans leur bureau respectif. Il trouva un mot sur la table de la cuisine : **Nous finirons probablement très tard, il reste de la pizza dans le four. Papa et Maman. **C'était toujours la même rengaine, le bleuté s'y était habitué. Il monta dans sa chambre pour se changer et retourna à la cuisine pour se servir une pointe de pizza pour enfin retourner dans sa chambre et ne plus la quitter.

Sa chambre ressemblait à celle de n'importe qu'elle chambre d'un adolescent moyen vivant une crise parentale. Grimmjow aimait les groupes de musique rock, punk et métal et supportait l'anarchie, des affiches de plusieurs groupes de musique tapissaient les murs de sa chambre. Il prit place à son bureau où trônait son ordinateur portable qui était resté allumé toute la journée. Il se connecta sur son messenger et quelqu'un vint lui parler après peut de temps :

Ichigo_the_King : Tu en as mis du temps avant de te connecter, je t'attends depuis 1 heure.

Grimmjow_panthera : Salut, comment ça vas, tu as passé une belle journée, tu ne connais pas tes formule de politesse Kurosaki? J'ai marché aujourd'hui figure toi.

Ichigo_the_King : wow, tu as d'lair d'un mec qui as passé une sale journée, tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé?

Grimmjow_Panthera : C'est rien, juste cet emmerdeur de Nnoitra…

Ichigo_the-King : Tu veux en parler peut-être?

Grimmjow_panthera : Ce que je veux, c'est surtout te voir Ichi…

Ichigo_the_king : Tes parents sont là?

Grimmjow_panthera : Tu connais la réponse…Amène toi.

Ichigo_the_King : J'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Ichigo_the_king est maintenant hors ligne.

Grimmjow_panthera est maintenant hors ligne.

Le temps qu'Ichigo n'arrive chez lui, le bleuté en profita pour aller prendre une douche et se changer.

Le rouquin arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Il ne se donna pas la peine de cogner à la porte de la maison des Jaguerjacques puisqu'il savait pertinemment que personne allait répondre, il rentra plutôt directement dans la chambre de son petit ami, par la fenêtre du premier étage. Il venait de s'assoir sur le lit du bleuté quand celui-ci sortit de la chambre de bain, un épais nuage de brume le précédant, une serviette de bain autour de ses hanches musclées.

-Tu as fait vite. Remarqua le plus vieux des deux hommes.

-J'avais trop envie de te voir. Répondit le rouquin en se levant du lit pour rejoindre Grimmjow et l'attraper par derrière pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule musclée ce qui fit frissonner le bleuté.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le plus jeune pour lui voler un baiser langoureux, le rouquin se prêta au jeu avec entrain et rendit le baiser au plus vieux.

Grimmjow, sans briser l'échange, fit reculer Ichigo jusqu'à ce que ce dernier bute contre le lit, le bleuté le plaqua au matelas.

Grimmjow fit glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt du plus jeune et débuta de lente caresses au niveau de ses cotes et des son abdomen.

Ichigo frémit puis brisa le baiser :

-Arrête Grimmjow. Essayait-il de dire alors que ledit Grimmjow lui dévorait le cou tout en continuant de prodiguer ses chaudes caresses sur le corps mince du rouquin.

-Grimm, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter! Cria t'il au bleuté tout en le repoussant.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes arrêta ses caresses pour prendre une mine renfrogné, il se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller alors qu'Ichigo était toujours étendu sur le lit.

-Désolé Grimm…Je croyais que cette fois-ci, ce serait la bonne mais. Commença le rouquin d'un air désolé alors qu'il rampait sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de Grimmjow.

-Merde Ichi, ça fait plus de 6 mois que tu me répète la même chose. Arrête de m'aguicher et de jouer les sainte-ni-touche! S'exclama Grimmjow en se passant une main sur son front.

-Je croyais que tu acceptais mon choix d'attendre. Fit Ichigo en se relavant du lit, replaçant convenablement son t-shirt.

-Je suis prêt à attendre, Ichi. Mais un homme à ses limites.

-Si tu n'es pas capable de repousser tes limites alors vaux mieux ne pas aller plus loin. Fit Ichigo en repartant par la fenêtre par où il était rentré 1 heure plus tôt.

-Attend Ichi, reviens! Cria Grimmjow pour empêcher le roux de partir, mais ce fut trop tard.

Le bleuté se maudit. Il regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit à son petit ami, pourtant, il restait frustrer que ce dernier joue les aguicheurs sans jamais rien faire, c'était la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'Ichigo jouait les excité avant de le laisser en plan en lui disant qu'il n'était pas prêt, et ça, Grimmjow ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

Il attrapa un manteau léger qui était accroché sur sa chaise de travail avant de sortir de chez lui. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, il avait besoin d'un verre et il s'avait exactement où se rendre pour ne pas avoir d'embrouille avec son état de minorité.

Grimmjow parcouru les quelques rues sombres qui le séparaient de Las Noches, un bar tenu par une connaissance à lui Coyotte Stark.

Enfin il entra dans le bar et vit immédiatement ledit propriétaire derrière son comptoir habituel, la salle était presque vide.

-Salut vieux. Fit Grimmjow en prenant place sur un tabouret devant le comptoir.

-Ça fait un temps que je ne t'ai pas vu trainer dans le coin Grimm. Répondit l'homme, d'une vingtaine d'année plus vieux que notre protagoniste.

-Ouais, disons simplement que j'ai quelque chose à noyer ce soir. Répondit Grimmjow.

L'homme plus âgé aux longs cheveux châtains lui tendit un petit verre de shooter.

-Tien c'est la maison qui offre, tu n'as qu'à me dire ce qui te tracasse le jeune.

Grimmjow fit une grimace en entendant le surnom affectif dont Stark lui avait attribué.  
>-Pas envie d'en parler. Une histoire de cul qui s'est mal passé du coup, je me ramasser célibataire.<p>

L'histoire du bleuté ne passa pas à l'oreille d'un sourd. En effet un homme qui se trouvait à quelques tabourets du sien écoutait attentivement la conversation que le tenancier avait avec le jeune punk aux cheveux bleu qui venait d'entamer son troisième shooter depuis qu'il était entré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

-Il me fait tourner la tête en m'agaçant, puis la minutes où je craque il me sort le coup du '' Je ne suis pas prêt''. Ce soir, je n'ai juste pas voulu entendre ses raisons à la con. On s'est disputés et me voilà…Fini par dire le bleuté qui commençait à être éméché par la boisson.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mon p'tit Grimm, tu sais les histoires d'amour homosexuel, j'y connais rien moi.

Stark laissa le jeune bleuté à ses réflexions alors qu'il lavait les nombreux verres qui s'entassaient sur le comptoir du bar. C'est à cet instant que l'inconnu qui observait Grimmjow et qui l'écoutait depuis un moment entra en scène en se rapprochant de l'étudiant qui venait de commander sa sixième consommations de la soirée.

-Donne moi la même chose Stark, c'est moi qui pais. Fit l'inconnu en sortant son portefeuille en cuir.

Grimmjow se retourna vers lui pour décrire le nouveau venu. Il était plus grand que lui de quelque centimètre, à peine. Il abordait un teint pâle, cadavérique pour être plus précis, et ses cheveux arrivant aux épaules, noirs, n'aidaient pas à la situation. La seule note de couleur qui égaillait ce visage sans expression était les deux émeraudes qui brillaient au milieu de son visage.

Grimmjow remercia l'homme qui ne semblait pas bien plus vieux que lui, la mi- vingtaine peut-être.

-Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation avec le barman.

**_Bonjour la discrétion se disait Grimmjow_.**

-Je ne peux m'y faire qu'un homme tel que vous passiez votre soirée en célibataire. Vous êtes mannequin, acteur? Demanda l'inconnu.

Le plus jeune bouffa de rire devant le flirt visible de l'inconnu à son égard.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi! Je n'ai que 19 ans!(on va dire qu'il faut 21 ans à Karakura pour être majeure. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des plaintes de pédophilie en plus de celle qui suivrons surement).Je suis qu'un étudiant. Et pour ce qui est du céliba, bah crois- moi ce n'est pas mon choix. Répondit Grimmjow.

L'inconnu s'approcha très prêt de l'étudiant, si près que ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle alcoolisé de l'homme sur sa nuque.

-Moi je ne te dirais jamais que je ne suis pas prêt pour une bonne baise avec toi…

Les joues de Grimmjow s'empourprèrent.

(o)

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les rayons de lunes embrassaient le corps des deux hommes qui en faisaient tout autant, joignant leur langue dans un balai des plus langoureux. Les mains exploraient le corps de leur vis-à-vis, alternant avec leurs lèvres qui découvraient chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre. Bien vite, les deux hommes se défirent de leurs derniers draps, dévorant du regard l'autres, parfait dans la nudité de leur corps et de leur âme.

Grimmjow se retrouva allongé sur les draps immaculés d'Ulquiorra, il avait appris son nom plus tôt dans la soirée entre deux verres, celui-ci le couvrant de son corps, il descendit tranquillement vers le bassin de l'étudiant, laissant des baisers papillon tout au long de son passage sur son corps.

À ce moment-là, Grimmjow se demanda pendant une seconde s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en couchant avec ce pur étranger et ainsi, tromper Ichigo , mais lorsque la langue chaude et humide lécha toute la longueur de son membre dressé par la luxure, sa pensée virée sur Ichigo s'évapora dans un soupir de bien-être. Le brun prit en bouche la virilité de l'étudiant et débuta de long vas et bien sur sa verge cambrée à l'extrême, arrachant à ce dernier des gémissements de luxure. Les hanches du plus jeunes se levaient pour aller au-devant de ce rythme qui se faisait trop lent pour ce dernier mais le plus vieux le retenait au lit.

-Mer…Merde! Jurait Grimmjow alors qu'il se sentait si près de la délivrance. C'est à ce moment qu'Ulquiorra décida d'arrêter ca douce torture.

-Et mais pourquoi tu arrêtes? Demanda le bleuté essoufflé devant tant de plaisir.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as envie que tout ça s'arrête maintenant? Répondit Ulquiorra par une nouvelle question.

Un peu récalcitrant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, Grimmjow se redressa sur ses coudes afin de mieux observer les faits et gestes de son amant d'une nuit qui s'était lui aussi dressé sur ses genoux.

Puis l'homme aux cheveux ébène s'approcha du plus jeune et le chevaucha et s'empala sur sa verge dressée.

Grimmjow laissa un cri étouffé sortir de sa gorge alors que le plus vieux débutait déjà des va et viens frénétiques.¸

-Mais arrête tu me fais mal putain! Cria Grimmjow alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les coups de butoirs d'Ulquiorra qui devenaient de plus en plus violent, mais celui-ci n'écoutait rien des cris du bleuté sous lui.

Les coups de bassin faisaient de plus en plus mal à Grimmjow, qui ne retirait plus aucun plaisir à cette relation, même qu'il avait perdu son érection, ce qui n'empêchait pas le plus âgé de continuer ses vas et viens sur lui, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur qu'il provoquait au plus jeune.

-**Tu vas me lâcher, oui**! Hurla le bleuté qui tentait d'arrêter de ses main l'ébène.

Tout à coup, Ulquiorra appuya ses mains contre la gorge de l'étudiant et serra de plus en plus fort au rytme de ses déhanchements, le pauvre jeune homme commençait à étouffer. Alors qu'il se sentait perde connaissance, une dernière bouffée d'énergie l'anima et il frappa l'homme par-dessus lui, assez fort pour qu'il tombe en bas du lit.

Grimmjow frottait sa gorge endolorie et ne faisait guère attention à l'autre homme qui se relevait.

-**Mais t'es malade**! Hurla de nouveau l'étudiant qui s'était relevé et qui avait déjà enfilé son boxer.

Ulquiorra ne disait rien, ne faisant que regarder le jeune homme se revêtir, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il s'interposa.

-Je t'en prie, ne part pas…Fit t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Cependant, Grimmjow ne répondait pas de sa colère et de son humiliation et poussa Ulquiorra hors de sa vue en lui criant tous les noms qui lui venait en tête.  
>-<strong>Va te faire soigner espèce de taré! J'espère ne jamais te revoir!<strong> Puis il claqua la porte, laissant seul, un Ulquiorra qui ruminait de sombres pensées.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow était sorti de l'appartement d'Ulquiorra et courait dans la rue sans arrêter. Il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait ni quel chemin prendre pour retourner chez lui, pourtant il courait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de souffle.  
>Par un heureux hasard, une voiture de patrouille de police passait sur la rue où il se trouvait. Grimmjow fit de grands signes et la voiture s'arrêta près de lui.<br>-Je peux vous aider jeune homme? Demanda le conducteur aux cheveux argenté en le fixant de ses petits yeux presque clos.  
>-Oui, je suis un peu perdu, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de la rue Yakura? Demanda le bleuté. Il aurait voulu dénoncer Ulquiorra pour avoir tenté de l'étrangler, cependant, il savait aussi qu'il devrait avouer aux policiers ce qu'il faisait exactement le moment du crime et ça, Grimmjow ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne supporterait pas le regard des policiers ni leurs moqueries envers le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. De plus, il devrait leur dire qu'il était dans un bar, ce qui est interdit aux mineurs.<br>-On a fêté un peu trop mon garçon? Aller embarque nous allons t'y mener. Fit le conducteur en pointant le siège arrière du véhicule. Hésitant, Grimmjow prit place et se laissa reconduire chez lui.  
>Rendu devant la maison de ses parents, il sortit du véhicule, remercia les deux policiers puis rentra. Avisant l'heure sur son portable, il monta à l'étage et se coucha sur son lit, repensant à tous ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Non seulement Ichigo était partit mais il l'avait trompé avec un étranger qui avait voulu le tuer en l'étranglant. <em>Est-ce que ça comptait réellement dans la description d'une tromperie lorsque l'un des deux n'est pas consentant?<em> Il avait eu une dure journée, il avait bien besoin de repos et vu l'heure, il n'aurait pas le droit à son huit heures de sommeil régulier.  
>Grimmjow entreprit de se dévêtir et s'allongea dans son lit, portant sa main à sa gorge comme s'il ressentait encore la pression des mains d'Ulquiorra contre sa pomme d'Adam. Puis il s'endormit profondément.<p>

(o)

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de fermer les yeux, lorsque le réveil sonnait déjà 7 :00 du matin.  
>Après avoir damné tous les saints de la terre et, préalablement menacé de mort le pauvre réveil, Grimmjow sortit de son lit et se prépara pour aller en cours. Dès qu'il sortit de la maison, il aperçut qu'Ichigo était là.<p>

-Salut Grimm. Dit-il, un peu gêné de la situation.  
>Le bleuté le considéra un instant puis repassa la soirée d'hier en mémoire.<br>-S'lut. Répondit-il tout en tournant la clef dans la serrure.  
>-Écoute… Je voulais simplement venir m'excuser pour ce qu'y est passé hier. Je ne voulais pas te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis vraiment désolé.<p>

Ichigo avait la tête basse et regardait le sol, en le regardant, Grimmjow avait le cœur lourd de remord pour la soirée.  
>-Je te pardonne Berry, je suis aussi désolé d'avoir voulu te forcer la main.<br>-Alors on fait la paix? Demanda le rouquin, une étincelle d'espoir au fond de son regard de miel.  
>-Oui mais pas ici, on pourrait nous voir. Répondit Grimmjow.<br>-D'accord. Fit tout d'abord Ichigo déçus, puis son regard s'illumina :  
>-Ho je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose d'important! J'ai reçus mes résultats et j'ai été admis à l'université de Karakura! Dit-il en bondissant de joie.<br>-C'est super Ichi, on pourrait aller fêter la bonne nouvelle ensemble chez Stark, ce soir.  
>-C'est une idée géniale Grimm, mais on pourrait se faire pincer par la police, non?<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation. Répondit Grimmjow en décernant son plus beau sourire à Ichigo.


End file.
